The Homestuck MisFiles
by Drazule
Summary: A timeline doomed from the start. A human who shouldn't be there, and the tyrannical troll that found him. This new human should keep the whole group entertained as he struggles to deal with his world's destruction, magical floaty powers and odd human-like creatures known as trolls... mainly Terezi and Karkat. Follow Chris's plight through the outer rim, updates w/ every review.
1. File 1: Awakening

THE HOMESTUCK MISFILES

By RolePlayers Rachel Sarchet and Abigail Lawton

**File 1:**

"OH MY GOG...

HOW 1NT3R3ST1NG.

W41T T1LL 3V3RYON3 G3TS 4 LO4D OF TH1S.

H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3

OH, TH1S 1S GO1NG TO B3 FUN : ]"

Terezi Pyrope begins poking at the slumbering human with her cane, trying to rouse them. She cackles to herself, imagining the sight that will greet the creature when they awaken.*

Chris grumbles and rolls over... "Five more minutes..."

" YOU C4N SL33P WH3N YOU D13! UP L1TTL3 HUM4N UP!" Terezi gives her cane one last huge push, almost rolling Chris over.

Chris tries batting the cane away sleepily while groaning, "I feel like I'm already dead... " then he blinks open one eye... and then opens both eyes wide. "Oh gosh I DID die! What the-"

"H4H4H4H4H4! 1 4SSUR3 YOU YOU H4V3N'T D13D... Y3T! 1'M JUST WOND3R1NG HOW YOU GOT ONTO OUR M3T3OR. D1D SOM3ON3 TR4NSPORT4L1Z3 YOU :?"

He scratches his head and blinks slowly... " ...Meteor? ...Well I have no idea how I got here but... I'm pretty sure that I fell asleep. " snaps his finger, "That's it! I'm asleep and when I close my eyes and open them again, I'll be back in my room on earth! " He closes his eyes...

Terezi moves her head in really close next to the boy and waits for his eyes to open

Chris opens his eyes and freaks out, "OMGosh you're WAAAAY to close for personal comfort lady... I think... You are a lady right?" he asked as he started scooting backwards to put some space between them...

She puffs her cheeks in indignation, " OF COURS3 1 4M 4 L4DY! 1 4M, 1N F4CT," She stands and twirls her cane dramatically, "T3R3Z1 PYROP3, TH3 MOST F34R3D L3GISLAC3R4TOR ON ALT3RN14!" She throws her head back and laughs even more maniacally, " OF COURS3, ALT3RN14 DO3SN'T R34LLY 3XIST 4NYMOR3, SO TH4T'S B3S1D3S TH3 PO1NT. BOTH OF OUR PL4N3TS H4V3 B33N D3STROY3D BY THE M3T3ORS BY NOW."

Chris blinks at her and then his shoulders slump a bit and he asks again, hesitant... "Both?... You mean... earth's gone too? Then this... isn't a dream?"

"Y3P! SORRY TO T3LL YOU, BUT TH3 3ARTH 1S OLD N3WS. M34N1NG TH4T YOU 4R3 ON3 OF..." she begins to count on her fingers, lifting and putting them down seemingly randomly, "NO, TH4T GUY D13D... BUT TH3R3 4R3 THOS3 OTH3R ON3S... OK4Y, 1 TH1NK TH4T'S 1T! YOU 4RE TH3 NINTH HUM4N L3FT THROUGHOUT THR33 3NT1R3 UN1V3RS3S! " she shrugs, " 3V3RYBODY 3LS3 1S D34D. SORRY."

He blinks, "...That's... a lot to take in. Give me a moment..." he then feints pathetically.

Terezi rolls her eyeballs, which is largely ineffective because of their solid red color but she doesn't really care. With some difficulty, she is able to lift the boy onto her back. She doesn't have to carry him far before she locates a transportalizer and steps onto it, bringing the two of them into a room without much in it but a computer on a desk, several treasure chests, and a couch. The walls are a gray steel, as they are in all of the rooms on the meteor. Terezi lays Chris on the couch then goes to one of the treasure chests, pulling out a red cape with a dragon head shaped hood. She drapes it over the human then sits at the computer to wait for him to wake up*

After about thirty minutes or so, Chris sits up and stares around him... wondering how the heck he got from a strange meteor to this place...

Terezi immediately senses Chris moving and whirls around, sharp toothed grin in place. " 4ND SO W3 M33T TH1S W4Y 4G41N."

Chris actually screams like a little girl and then hugs the dragon cape... when he calms down he puts a hand on his forehead and sighs, "You... why do you DO that?! It's not funny! You nearly gave me a heart attack um... what's your name again?"

"T3R3Z1! 4ND YOU, MY L1TTL3 HUM4N?"

"Chris... or Christopher. Whatever you prefer... " It was really strange having a conversation like this after one knew that their world was destroyed... he blinks and then releases the dragon cape a little and looks down at his hands... before curiosity gets the best of him and he looks back up at her, "...so... you're not human."

She scoffs, " OF COURS3 NOT! 1 4M NOT N34R P1NK 4ND FL1MSY 3NOUGH FOR TH4T! NO, D34R L1TTL3 CHR1S HUM4N, 1 4M SOM3TH1NG V4STLY SUP3R1OR."

There was a pause and a moment of silence before he spoke again, "Yes... Of course you are. And I suppose that I ought to be worshipping the ground you walk?" -_- He is not amused... He, for one thing, LIKED the human race... even if he was one of the last survivors.

The grin reappears, "W3LL YOU OUGHT TO, S1NC3 W3 CR34T3D YOUR R4C3 IN TH3 F1RST PL4C3! YOU 4R3 FORG1V3N FOR NOT DO1NG SO, HOW3V3R, 4S 1T WOULD NOT BE V3RY M4NLY OR COOL. COOLN3SS 1S 4N 3XTR3M3LY 1MPORT4NT QU4L1TY, 4ND 1 3XP3CT YOU TO STR1V3 TO PR3S3NT 1T 4T 4LL COSTS."

Chris is now very confused, "Wait... Whaaat?" he was not told in any church, book or internet article that the world was created by a bunch of grey people with horns in the sky...

Terezi appears to examine her new acquaintance, " HMM... WH1L3 YOU W3R3 ON 34RTH, D1D YOU 3V3R H3AR 4BOUT 4 G4M3 C4LL3D SBURB? 4PP4R3NTLY 1T W4S V3RY POPUL4R."

He scratched his head, "No... not really..." then paused and thought about it a little bit longer, "Wait, actually yes. It was supposed to be pretty awesome but... it was also very expensive. There was no way I could afford that! Why?"

She leans forward, chin in her hands as she explains. " 1T'S 4 V3RY, V3RY 1MPORT4NT G4M3. TH3 V3RS1ON ON MY PL43T W4S C4LL3D SGRUB. LONG STORY SHORT, WH3N YOU B3G1N TH3 G4M3 SUCC3SSFULLY 1T TR4NSPORTS YOU TO 4 MYST3RIOUS PL4C3 C4LL3D TH3 M3D1UM WH1L3 YOUR PL4N3T 1S D3STROY3D. 1F YOU W1N TH3 G4M3, 1T CR34T3S 4 UN1V3RS3. MY T34M OF PL4Y3RS H4D CR34T3D OUR UN1V3RS3, TH3 ON3 CONT41N1NG 34RTH, BUT W3R3 UN4BL3 TO 3NT3R 1T B3C4US3 4 D3MON D3STROY3D OUR G4T3. R1GHT NOW W3'R3 TR4V3L1NG THROUGH 4 PL4C3 OUTSID3 OF TIM3 C4LL3D TH3 V31L, TRY1NG TO G3T TO 4 N3W V3RS1ON OF YOUR UN1V3RS3 SO TH4T TH3 HUMAN PL4Y3RS C4N TRY TO W1N TH31R G4M3."

He is now completely mind blown, as if he hadn't been before… "Woah... sounds complex." then he shifts and feels something under him. Oh right! His back pack! His parents had given him his birthday gift later than usual... and now he guessed that was all he had left of them...

One of Terezi's fingers wags through the air, " TH3 CR34T1ON OF UN1V3RS3S 1S NO P1CN1C, YOUNG CHR1S." She sniffs while he pulls out his backpack, "WH4T H4V3 YOU GOT TH3R3...?"

He starts opening his backpack, "Well, my music player, my laptop... which probably isn't connected to the internet anymore seeing as well... the universe is weird... Anyways, I also have this present my mom gave me for my birthday and some cake."

She nods solemnly, "1 H4V3 H34RD MUCH 4BOUT YOUR HUM4N B1RTHD4YS 4ND TH1S 1NF4MOUS "C4K3" OF WH1CH YOU SP34K."

From the way she says it, he wonders if it was good news or bad news... "What... exactly have you heard? " then he looks at his slightly squashed cake... "Would you like to try some?"

She snatches the piece from his hand, " W3LL 1F YOU 1NS1ST! 1T'S COLORS SM3LL DEL1C1OUS!" Cautiously, she licks the cake, and her eyes widen, red behind her red glasses. She gobbles up the rest suddenly. " HOW COULD JOHN 3V3R COMPL41N 4BOUT H4V1NG TOO MUCH OF TH1S STUFF!? 1T'S 4M44444444ZING..."

_...it's colors smell?_ Wait... "Are you blind?" Then he feels bad for asking the question... "Sorry! Sorry... I didn't mean-"

"H3H3H3H3H3, 1 M4Y B3 D1S4BL3D, BUT DON'T M1ST4K3 M3 FOR B31NG 1MP41R3D. YOUR BROWN H41R SM3LLS L1K3 D3L1C1OUS CHOCOL4T3."

Gapes in amazement, "How do you do that?! You smell colors?!" then he looks down at his cake... he still had quite a bit left, "Do you want another slice?"

" :O Y3SSSSSSS!" Not waiting another second, she grabs the offered cake. When she has it though, she eats one slightly more slowly, seeming to savor it. " 1T'S L1K3 4 B34UT1FUL R41NBOW 1N MY MOUTH... D1D YOU KNOW TH4T R3D 1S TH3 T4ST13ST COLOR?"

He shook his head, "No, I wouldn't know. I don't taste in color." then he proceeds to open the box his dad gave him...

Terezi leans slightly, curious, "WH4T 1S 1T?"

Pulls out a red yo-yo... "It's a yo-yo. Oh joy I always wanted one." He said, sounding sarcastic. What would have given his dad the impression he wanted a yoyo of all things?

"MOST 1MPORT4NTLY, 1T 1S R3D, 4ND TH3R3FOR3 1 4PPROV3. WH4T 4R3 YOU GO1NG TO DO W1TH 1T?"

Chris shrugs, "I have no idea. Play with it when I am bored I suppose."

Her expression turns mischievous, " W3LL, R4NDOM TH1NGS 4R3 4LW4YS FUN TO H4V3. L4T3R W3 C4N 4LCH3M1Z3 SOM3TH1NG 3P1C34LLY COOL FROM W1TH 1T. M1GHT 4S W3LL JUST PUT 1T 4W4Y FOR NOW."

...alchemize? Something tells him that he'll find out about that later so he might as well not even ask "Okay then." He said as he put his yo-yo away. Then he gets out his computer, "Do you want to listen to music or something or is there something urgent we need to do, because I think I am going to sit here and cooly reflect on how confusing life is."

Terezi shrugs now, "Y3S W3 SHOULD BE MOVING TH3 OUT3R RING FOR 4BOUT TWO MOR3 34RTH Y34RS 4T TH1S PO1NT, SO TH3R3 1SN'T 4NYTH1NG R34LLY PR3SS1NG TO DO."

But he freezes, "Two years? What?! We're stuck on this rock for two years? O-o"

"H3Y, 1T'S 4 V3RY N1C3 M3T3OR!" she protested, " W3 H4V3 4LL SORTS OF COMPUT3R L4BS, MUT4NT SC13NCE CR34TUR3S 1N T3ST TUB3S, CONFUS1NG P4THS OF TR4NSPORT4L1Z3RS 4ND P3RC4R1OUS ST41RC4S3S, TH3 WORKS! 4ND W3 4R3 MOV1NG 4T TH3 SP33D OF L1GHT R1GHT NOW, WH1CH 1 KNOW 1SN'T TOO IMPRESS1V3 BUT 1T W4S TH3 B3ST W3 COULD DO ON SHORT NOT1C3. D1FF3R3NT UN1V3RS3S JUST T4K3 4 R34LLY LONG T1M3 TO G3T TO, NOT TO M3NT1ON TH4T W3 H4D TO PLOT OUT OUR COURS3 JUST RIGHT SO TH4T TH3 T3MPOR4L FLUCTU4T1ONS OF THE OUT3R R1NG D1DN'T H4V3 US RUN 1NTO OURS3LV3S FROM TH3 FUTR3 OR 4NYTH1NG L1K3 TH4T."

He stares at her, sort of getting it but at the same time not getting it and really just getting confused in the end. "You can run into your future selves? Well, that sounds interesting..." What had his English teacher called that sort of thing? A paradox? Or was that something that was created if he were to meet his future self.

"BY RUN 1NTO, 1 M34N G1G4NT1C M3T3ORS COLL1D1NG 4T TH3 SP33D OF L1GHT. 1T WOULD B3 B4D."

He nods, trying his best to understand, but his head was just hurting. "Collisions are always bad unless they are collisions with cake. THAT is sweet. Anyways, back to the music question. You don't mind if I play some then?" he just feels... weird...

"OH, Y3S, GO 4H43D." She's actually pretty curious about human music, since so far she's only actually heard Dave's rapping. There's nothing wrong with that, of course, but she would like to expand her horizons a little.

Chris actually likes a very different kind of music. He particularly likes _Night Bird City_ which he puts in a disc of right then and there and lays back on the couch, trying to pretend that he was home... it was just hard to imagine that his planet went... poof... the music begins to play and he relaxes a bit. He loved this song... and ended up humming to it without really realizing it.

Terezi has never heard anything like this in her life. While Chris leans back, she leans forward. When he starts to hum, she for the first time realizes that she is now dealing with a very different creature than either of the human boys she has met before.*

**Music they were listening to:

watch?v=UMuOcyZjB2A

Chris could almost hear his mom down in the kitchen, his little brother playing with the toy trucks and... someone breathing in his face? He blinked open his eyes and saw Terezi really close... again. He sighed and put his hand over her face and pushed her back a bit, "Again with the personal space issue. Do you even have that word in your dictionary? Personal space?" then he smiles a bit, to show it was a joke. Music always made him feel better.

"1... R34LLY L1K3 TH1S." Terezi allows herself to be pushed away without complaint, and leans on the back of the couch. "TROLLS DON'T H4V3 4NY K1ND OF MUS1C L1K3 TH1S."

Chris blinks, now curious himself... and also just learning that her kind were called trolls... They had horns, but if these creatures are what humans got the big ugly, smelly version of trolls of earth from then he thought they were pushing it. Terezi didn't look or smell bad at all. She almost appeared normal… Except with her red eyes, sharp teeth, grey skin and candy colored horns. "What kind of music do you listen to?

"TH3 MOST POOPUL4R TH1NG WOULD B3 SL4M POETRY." She said as she raises one eyebrow, "1T 1S MUCH L1K3 HUM4N "R4PP1NG". TH3N W3 H4V3 MUS1C TH4T 1S MOSTLY 1NSTRUM3NT4L 4ND FR4NKLY V3RY BOR1NG. NOT 4LW4YS, BUT TH3 M4JOR1TY OF TH3 T1M3. 1 W1LL R34D1LY 4DM1T TH4T TH1S 1S MUCH B3TT3R." She settles back even more, shifting to get comfortable, and prepares to sit and listen for a while.

And Chris, seeing that she is getting comfortable and seems to enjoy it, smiled softly to himself and then pushed play again so that the disk would keep going. Then he too rested his head back against the couch and closed his eyes once more, drowning his soul in music as he hummed away.

**Music they were listening to:

watch?v=LjKlQz97M80

The music is calming, and slowly, Terezi's unseeing eyes close. Her shoulders droop, and she drifts into sleep.

Chris has had a very mind-blowing day... His world was destroyed and he hadn't even known about it until now when he was hurtling through space on a meteor towards some destination two years in the future. He was pretty mentally exhausted and the music was soothing and... Zzz...


	2. File 2: Impact

**File 2:**

Chris sleeps on, completely exhausted...

Terezi is roused from her deep sleep suddenly as the sound of unrestrained yelling drifts into her ears. She blinks, shifting and straitening, too tired to make out the words that are bombarding her. She smells the gray slate of the matching symbol and skin of one of her dearest friends. She sniffs the air around her, making clear the pale human in orange next to her and the face contorted in uncertainty and anger that will always remind her of a fluffed up, spitting kitten. As the hazy picture around her comes into focus, so do the words she hears.

"IS THIS SERIOUSLY A RANDOM FREAKING HUMAN, HOW DO YOU EVEN GET MIXED UP IN STUFF LIKE THIS, WHERE THE FREAK DID HE EVEN _COME_ FROM? "

Terezi merely smiles to herself as he continues, and watches Chris to gauge his reaction.

Chris probably could sleep through a washing machine going on as it gets smashed by a rolling train and then exploded with an atomic bomb. He rolled over and ended up snoring lightly against Terezi's shoulder. The music had long turned automatically off because of the computer's un-use and now it clattered to the floor. However, somewhere in his dreams, there was a very angry little terrier that was barking at him... and he just wanted to be left alloooone!*

Terezi cackled and wrapped an arm around Chris's back while he snoozed on her shoulder, "SHOOSH K4RKL3S, C4N'T YOU S33 H3'S SL33PL1NG?" She purred and Karkat sputtered in response. "1 FOUND H1M P4SS3D OUT 4 COUPLE OF H4LLW4YS DOWN. 1 H4V3 NO 1D34 HOW H3 GOT H3R3."

As for Chris, he slept on… Zzz... the dog seemed to continue to bark in the back of his mind... why was it bothering him? Was it time for school?...What day was it again? He was floating through a haze as he slooooowly began to wake up.

Terezi starts jiggling her arm, shaking Chris and being quite contradictory to her previous statement in telling Karkat to be quiet so he WOULDN'T wake the guy up. "UP CHR1S, YOU H4V3 TO B3 POL1T3 TO OUR COMP4NY."

Chris blinks his eyes open sleepily at first... before the snap open and he sits up, a very confused look on his face. After a moment though, that look dissolves into realization which then turns into one of uncertainty and a deeper emotion of sorrow before he looked up at where Karkat was standing. He blinked and then looked back at Terezi... and then back at Karkat... at a complete loss for words... sooo smart! XD

Terezi waves an arm towards Karkat, "CHR1S, TH1S 1S KARKAT, OUR 4DOR4BLOODTH1RSTY L34D3R OF OP3R4T1ONS ON OUR L1TTL3 JOURN3Y. "

Karkat puts his hands up, emphatically crossing and uncrossing them while shaking his head., "NOPE. NUH UH. I RESIGNED FROM THAT POSITION AND I'M NOT TAKING IT UP AGAIN. YOU ALL CAN DEAL WITH YOUR OWN FREAKING PROBLEMS, I AM NOT TAKING RESPONSIBILITY FOR ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS."

Chris stares at him, "Uhh... well okay then. No problems with that bro, I wouldn't want a leadership position either. Sounds rather... stressing. Nice to meet you I guess... ^^' " He said before sitting back and recalling everything that had happened previously...That's right, his world was destroyed... it would take some time to get used to that idea...

Karkat just gives Chris a suspicious look, "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?"

Chris blinks, a blank look on his face, "Uh...My... world was destroyed and I somehow ended up on this asteroid... or meteor... whatever it is. I don't really know, you tell me. " he said as he shrugs. He doesn't feel like it would be worth wasting energy in arguing when he really didn't know... but this guy looked really mad for some reason. He stared at his computer and then a sudden thought struck him... he was holding a bit of the human's race's last legacy... all the music that was on it... all the pictures... everything... it was all that was left... and him and the others... he looked down at his shirt and then swore to never get rid of it.

Karkat's scowl deepens. "YES, BECAUSE YOU JUST APPEARING HERE RANDOMLY MAKES PERFECT SENSE AND IS TOTALLY AN ACCEPTABLE THING TO HAVE HAPPENED." One of his hands comes up and covers his eyes while he sighs disgustedly. " FINE, WHAT'S THE LAST THING YOU REMEMBER?"

At this, Chris frowns... what WAS the last thing he remembered? His eyebrows knit together as he tried to recall his memories of his last moments before passing out. Had he really fallen asleep on the hill? No, he had woken up right? So what he had said to Terezi before hadn't been true. "Well... I remember the sky looking all funny... and so I decided to run back to my house to see if everyone was okay and what they were saying about it on the news." He said as his voice cracked a little at that part but he stayed strong and kept going, "Then suddenly there was fire and I was running and the world didn't seem familiar anymore and then I... I think I passed out and when I awoke... I was here."

It was all a confusing blur and Chris got a headache as the memories came to him in flashes and bits. Meteors hurtling towards them from space, the sky turning red, the smell of smoke… fire and death. The ground shaking and the roar in his ears had stuck with him still and all came rushing back to him. He felt a little dizzy just remembering it all.

Terezi looks thoughtful. " W3LL, 1T'S 4CTU4LLY 4LR34DY B33N 4 Y34R S1NC3 TH3N. TH4T M34NS 31TH3R T1M3 TR4V3L 1S 1NVOLV3D, YOU W3R3 1N ST4S1S 4LL TH1S T1M3, OR YOU'V3 LOST YOUR M3MOR13S."

Chris looks absolutely shocked and then looks down at his knees, eyes wide... "Four... years?! That's even more ridiculous than me getting here in the first place!"

Terezi laughed, "OOPS, SPOK3N TYP1NG QU1RK CONFUS1ON. TH4T W4S SUPPOS3D TO B3 4N "A". SORRY. 1 Y34R."

And Chris just stares at her still in disbelief... "_Just_ a year? You say that as if that is better!" he said, still shocked. Then he gives up on the whole thing, lets out long sigh and falls back onto the couch with his arms hanging over the back, "Okay then. At this point I think that it would be easier to believe that I am just stuck in one long really complicated dream in which there is no escape."

Terezi grinned a sharp toothed grin and laughed, "H3H3H3H3H3H3. W4NT M3 TO TRY 4ND W4K3 YOU UP? " Without waiting for an answer, she licks Chris's cheek.

He sits straight up as shivers go down his spine and he nearly jolts to his feet as his hand goes to his cheek as he stares at her with wide eyes. "TEREZI?! What the...?! You licked my face! People just don't do that!" He looked seriously freaked out. OAO "You have SERIOIUS personal space issues! Why?! Whyyy did you lick my face! "

He said this all as he was trying to rub it off onto his shoulder.

Karkat is obviously disgusted. "I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S HER TERRIBLE TWISTED WAY OF SHOWING AFFECTION. THERE IS LITERALLY NO WAY TO MAKE HER STOP." He seems chagrined, as if he knows from experience. "GOOD LUCK WITH THAT. YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT." The guy had calmed down a little. "WELL I SUPPOSE ONE MORE HUMAN ISN'T GOING TO HURT THINGS, AND THERE'S NO WAY THAT YOU'RE ANY MORE DANGEROUS THAN SOME OF THE FREAKS WE'VE GOT HERE ALREADY. WELCOME ABOARD, I GUESS."

Chris sighed again and then looked at Terezi... "So I guess this means we're friends? Well I'm sorry but I'm not licking your cheek back." He said with a nervous grin, one that looked like he might be slightly joking even if he had been seriously disturbed. Then he turned back to Karkat who seemed like a reasonable guy, "Why will I need luck? Some of these people are... actually dangerous? And you're all on the same meteor?"

The scowl is back, full force. This is a touchy subject for Karkat, "JUST THE IDIOT JUGGALO FREAK. WE'VE MOSTLY GOT HIM SORTED OUT, AND YOU PROBABLY WON'T EVEN SEE HIM. SKAIA KNOWS *I* HAVEN'T HEARD SO MUCH AS A FREAKING HONK FROM HIM IN MONTHS, THE FREAKING-" He cuts himself off and takes a deep breath. "BUT YEAH, HE HASN'T TRIED TO KILL ANYONE SINCE WE LEFT, YOU'RE FINE."

Chris stares at him, his left eye twitching... "Wait... what?"

"THE MORIBD DERANGED CLOWN DID A DISSAPEARING ACT. APPARENTLY HE COULDN'T BE FREAKING BOTHERED TO TELL PEOPLE WHAT THE FREAK HE WAS DOING OR WHAT WAS FREAKING WRONG, EVEN PEOPLE HE IS SPECIAFICALLY SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT THIS STUFF TOO. HOW IS THIS SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND? " He looked on the verge of exploding.

Chris waved his hands in front of him as if to ward off his anger and attempted to look apologetic. "O-okay! Sorry man, I was just surprised that... well you actually had a killer here on the meteor... I mean, sounds sort of dangerous... but anyways... sounds like you got it under control. ^^' Sorry... "

And Chris really does look sorry, I mean, he's been through a lot too... in the last YEAR apparently. XD

Karkat grumbles. "WHATEVER."

Terezi has been very quiet throughout this exchange, as she is avoiding talking about it. Now she speaks up. "YOU'LL H4V3 TO M33T 3V3RYON3 3LS3. : ] 1 B3T D4V3 4ND ROS3 WILL B3 V333333RY INT3R3ST3D1N YOU."

Chris's curiosity beats his depression and he looks at her, his expression full of interest, "...Rose and Dave? Are they trolls too?"

Her grin widens. "TH3Y'R3 TH3 ONLY TWO OF US WHO AR3N'T. TH3 OTH3R TROLLS H3R3 4R3 TH3 CLOWN GUY, WHOS3 N4M3 1S G4MZ33, 4ND K4N4Y4. ROS3 4ND D4V3 4R3 FULL-FL3DG3D HUM4NS, THOUGH."

Slightly brightens but then is actually nervous... what would they think when they met him? Meeting new people like this... well it was so strange! Especially when everyone he had met so far was basically making him feel like his appearance was abnormal… which it was. "...Do we have to meet them now? I mean... we have two years... and-"

Karkat rolls his eyes while Terezi cracks up again. "NO WORR13S, CHRISSY, 4S 1 TOLD YOU W3 C4N JUST R3L4X FOR 4 WH1L3."

Grumbling a bit, Karkat starts talking again. "WELL, I SHOULD GO SEE IF I CAN FIND THE OTHERS AND TELL THEM ABOUT THIS, ANYWAYS." He turns to Terezi. "YOU KEEP AN EYE ON HIM."

She salutes him and smirks, "Y3S L34D3R SIR!"

"SHUT UP!" he snapped and then stalked out of the room.

As he watched Karkat storm out, Chris seemed relieved that he didn't have to meet anyone new yet and then looked around at the room... it wasn't very decorative but it was sort of cozy in its strange dark way. Then he looked at his computer on the ground and he picked it up and brushed it off, "Well... Karkat seems nice... just a little tense... I don't know. I would be if I were him."

Terezi just flaps a hand. "H3'S 4LW4YS B33N L1K3 TH4T." She then looks thoughtful. " W3LL, 1 SUPPOS3 H3 4LW4YS H4D R34SON. H3 D1DN'T H4V3 TH3 34S13ST TIM3 B4CK ON OUR PL4N3T, GROW1NG UP."

Chris looked at her, curious but also didn't want to be nosy so he nodded and asked nothing, "Everyone has their own story I guess." He said flatly before he looked at his computer again and voiced what he had thought of earlier, "It's strange... I am holding one of the last real relics of mankind in my hands! Generations, years of music, art and pictures... all on this computer... and it's the last!"

"W3LL, NOT TH3 L4ST, 3X4CTLY." Terezi said, bursting his thought bubble, "D4V3 4ND ROS3 BOUGHT TH31R COMPUT3RS TOO, 4ND 4 COUPL3 OF OTH3R R34LLY 1MPOT4NT TH1NGS, L1K3 4 R4D P41R OF 1RON1C SH4D3S 4ND TH3 L1K3."

Chris genuinely smiles a little, perhaps for the first time, "Shades are cool. But I have headphones. X3" He said this as he took out his black and red beats from his bag and put them around his neck where they usually were comfortably set.

"Y3S, TH3Y 444R3 QU1T3 1MPR3SS1V3." She agreed before pausing, watching him. "SO WH4T DO YOU W4T TO DO NOW?"

"What do I want to know?" he repeated, hearing her question wrong. He thinks about it for a moment, looking around before he shrugs, sheepish, "I actually don't know." his smile was more like a cover now. It was sort of still slowly sinking in that he wouldn't see his parents... or his adorable little sister ever again... "There's just so much around here that's new that I wouldn't know what to ask!"

She punches his arm lightly. "YOU N33D TO B3 MOR3 1M4G1NT1V3, YOU D3L1C1OUS OR4NG3 BOY, YOU. " She's grinning a little insanely, as always. "HOW 4BOUT 1 T3LL YOU 4BOUT TH3 OTH3RS. ROS3 4ND D4V3?"

He chuckles and then rubs his arm, raising an eyebrow, "Okay then, that sounds like a start." then he remembers something, "Wait... so you said something about alchemy here? Like mixing potions and stuff to make gold?" As he asked this he considered her word choice. Should he be concerned that she said delicious? Trolls don't eat humans right? Probably not considering the fact that she lives in this place with two of them… unless there was a reason there were only two.

"PUNCH C4RD 4LCH3MY, S1LLY! YOU STOR3 4N 1T3M 1N 4 SYLL4NDEX C4RD 4ND PUNCH TH3 PROP3R HOL3S 1N 1T FOR TH3 COD3 ON TH3 B4CK. TH3N YOU C4 US3 TH3 4LCH3M1T3R TO M4K3 MOR3 OF TH3 1T3M, OR TRY COMB1N4T1ONS OF D1FF3R3NT 1T3M'S HOL3 PUNCH3S TO M4K3 N3W STUFF." She said plainly as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Chris looked at her curiously, the question falling off of his lips without a second thought, "Punch cards?"

"Y3S! C4PTCH4LOUG3 C4RDS, R34LLY." She pulls out a card, seemingly from thin air, to show him.

Chris gingerly reached out to touch it, "You make things... with this? IS it like a code thing?"

"Y34H, B4S1C4LLY." She shrugs, "1'LL SHOW YOU L4T3R."

Accepting this, he nodded, "Okay! That sounds cool-ish." he pulled out a thing of mint gum from his bag because he remember he had them and then popped a piece in his mouth... then he looks at Terezi and offers her a piece. "Ever had gum before? Oh, and what was that about Rose and Dave?"

Chris kept changing subjects and switching topics. It was hard for him to concentrate and he seemed distracted, or more like he was trying to distract himself.

She takes the gum, "1 H4V3 NOT H4D TH3 PL34SUR3." She starts to unwrap it. "D4V3 1S TH3 COOL3ST HUM4N 3V3R, 4ND TH4T'S 4LL TH3R3 1S TO S4Y 4BOUT TH4T. ROS3 1S 4 V3RY SM4RT 4ND PR3TTY G1RL WHOS3 KNOWL3DG3 OF TH3 D4RK M4JYCK'S M4K3 H4R SL1GHTLY T3RR1FY1NG."

"Hmm... I guess I wouldn't be put into either of those categories then." He said honestly, thinking about it... or at least trying to. "Maybe I'll just be... something mellowy. I always liked orange." His words were not even making sense anymore.

Terezi noticed… sort of. "...WH4T?"

"Uhh... I mean, I don't think I'm very cool... and well... I dunnoh, dark magic? Well that sounds dangerous. I rather stay out of danger if I can help it..." stared at a glowing object that he couldn't pick out in the fuzzy room... wait, why was the room fuzzy? " ...prefer sitting an reading books outside and playing sports an listenin' to music..." he said, now rambling.

She laughs, now thinking he was just being funny. "W3LL OF COURS3 YOU C4N'T ST34L TH31R TH1NGS! YOU H4V3 TO B3 4N 1ND1V1DU4L, CHR1S!" But then she seems to notice something is wrong. She puts a hand on his arm to steady him. "H3Y, 4R3 YOU OK4Y?"

Chris is on the brink of an emotional breakdown. He had been holding a lot of it in and he had tried telling himself that everyone here is in the same boat as him... except a little bit more caught up and they probably understood a lot more of this technology stuff than he did... they probably lost family and friends... regular lives... He should suck it up. Besides, he already spent an entire day doing nothing... except wait for the shock to truly sink apparently "..." He says nothing. He doesn't know how to respond... why was his vision so blurry?

"CHR11111111S, WH4T'S UP? DO YOU N33D W4T3R? 4NYTH1NG?"

He blinks and raises his hand to his face, turning his back to Terezi a bit so his face couldn't be "seen"... as he found his cheeks to be moist yet also numb. When he spoke, his voice wavered ever so slightly as he struggled not to fall apart. He really had loved his family... "Y-yeah... Water sounds nice..."

Terezi smells his tears. She doesn't really understand, but she doesn't know this boy yet, so she doesn't say anything. She'll figure it out someday. "OK4Y. 1'LL B3 B4CK." She gets up to find some water, giving Chris some space.

Chris wiped his face and stood there in the center of the room for a moment, taking deep breathes. Closing his eyes, it was strange but... he could almost feel the entire universe move around him. Time continued to move on even without his home-planet... Earth. It was almost unreal, the impact hit hard. He wasn't one for tears or sentiment but he'd never imagine this ever happening. Yeah, he had pictured dying before, but he had always been comforted by the thought that life would go on without him… but now, his life was gone, but he still had to go on, and he was hardly prepared for that.


	3. File 3: Sudden Happenings

**File 3: Sudden Happenings**

After a few moments of cool down, he opened his eyes and realized that he hadn't even bothered trying to chew his gum. It was oddly enough the strangest thing to first pop into his head after an emotional melt down. It just sat there in the back of his mouth, a stick of flavor just waiting to be chewed. And so, began to chew it and that sort of helped calm him. He also dug through his bag and pulled out his yo-yo... the gift his dad got him.

He stared at it for a moment before standing up and thoughtfully giving it a few spins... He used to play with these all the time when he was little! Maybe that was one of the reasons his dad had given it to him. It was a really nice red yo-yo and the string wasn't tangled or anything like the ones he used to have. Finding small enjoyment and peace in his own belongings and something nostalgically familiar, he began swinging it around and practicing various tricks.

Terezi takes her time searching for a sink, figuring she should let Chris get a hold of himself. After a moment, she remembers the unwrapped gum still in her hand. She pops it into her mouth and begins to chew, quickly enraptured by small stick of substance which had quickly gone from crumbly to chewy. Her sharp troll teeth had to gnash at the air to get it to work properly. After a minute of this, she swallowed, surprised by the strange and unpleasant feeling going down her throat. How were you supposed to eat this stuff? Who would /want/ to? Eventually she ends up at one of the rooms used as a kitchen, grabs a cup, fills it, and begins walking back.

Chris had his headphones on and now was jamming to songs by Daydream Dragons while gaining enough velocity and speed with the yo-yo so that he could actually have it spinning up in the air at the end of its little string for quite some time before neatly rolling back up and landing in his palm. All those strange classes as a kid learning how to do this stuff had really paid off.

Terezi moved back into the room to find Chris standing, and a red blur spinning through the air. It took a minute for her to identify his yoyo, at which point her eyebrows rose. Wow. He was _good_. She just smelled the movement for a bit, before announcing her arrival. "YOUR W4T3R H4S 4RR1V3D, M4J3STY." She walked up to Chris.

Music was practically blearing through his ears and he was too focused on his yo-yo practice to really notice her yet... The red blur spun through the air, around his head, rolled across the ground and then obediently back into his hand at the tug of his string. It was rather amazing what one might learn at two yo-yo camps over several summers as a kid.

Terezi, noticing he was immersed, moved in towards Chris. "H3Y-" She started to talk, but was cut off by an accidental yoyo to the nose. She dropped the water cup. "OWWWW!" She made a whining sound and covered her nose with both hands, but a line of teal blood was still visible, dripping onto the floor.

Yo-yo stopped whizzing and Chris flew into automatic concern and apologetic mode. He bends down to pick up the cup and then sets that hurriedly aside as he frantically searches for something to stop the... well he was pretty sure she was bleeding by all human terms, all the while he was apologizing and his eyes were wide with worry and he just ran around in a panic at not knowing what to do, "I'm sorryTerezi Ididn'tseeyouthere! I'msosorry! Gah, Iamsuchanidiot! Sorrysorrysorrysorry!" finds a towel and hesitantly tries to help her

Terezi straightens her back. "H4! 4S 1F SOM3TH1NG SO M1NOR COULD STOP M3! 1 4M- OUCH!" She snatches the towel, running off and leaving a teal trail behind her. "1 4M GO1NG TO CL34N UP 4T TH3 S1NK!"

Chris stares hopelessly after her, his hand still raised a bit in apology before he let it fall slowly... Then he glared at his yoyo in his other hand as if it was all the yo-yo's fault that this had happened...

Terezi cleans up, then, unable to stop the bleeding, shrugs an stuffs tissues up her nose. She comes back to a dejected looking Chris. She comes up behind him and slings an arm around his shoulders. "TH4T W4S SOM3 PR3TTY 1MPR3SS1V3 WORK TH3R3. 1F 1 C4N F33L TH3 ST1NG, YOU'R3 DO1NG SOM3 TH1NG R1GHT. W3'LL H4V3 TO TR41N UP YOUR R3FL3X3S, THOUGH. C4N'T H4V3 YOU G3TT1NG 4LL TH3 W4Y TO TH3 N3W UN1V3RS3 4N DY1NG 4S SOON 4S W3 4RR1V3."

He didn't even bother with reminding her of personal space because he felt so bad for hurting her... Not even the compliment really could cheer him up at the moment, but he blinked and then asked nervously, curiosity getting the better of him and pulling him out of his slump, "Wait... why would I die as soon as we arrived? O_o...Are we going somewhere dangerous?" he had a feeling that he had just escaped the frying pan (his world exploding) and was falling slowly into the fire...

"W3LL 1T'S NOT L1K3 W3 KNOW WH4T 1T'S GO1NG TO B3 L1K3 TH3R3! OUR TROLLG4M3 S3SS1ON W4S NORM4L, 4ND TH3 HUM4N ON3 W4S NULL, BUT TH1S ON3 1S 4 VO1D S3SS1ON. W3 DON'T R34LLY KNOW WH4T TO 3XP3CT. 4LSO, 4 HORR1FY1NG D3MON 1S CH4S1NG TH3 M3T3OR 4ND OUGHT TO C4TCH UP W1TH US 4S SOON 4S W3 G3T TH3R3. SO YOU'D B3TT3R TR41N UP!" She pats his back then releases him.

Chris's eye twitched, "A... horrifying demon?" then he looks at her, frowning slightly, "Do I have to fight? Can't we hide or... get along somehow?"

"NOT R34LLY. H3 L1K3S D3STROY1NG TH1NS W4Y TOO MUCH. H3 4LR34DY K1LL3D MOST OF US 4T L34ST ONC3."

And now he is very VERY confused... "...You guys died at least once? How is that even possible?" then he sighed, "Never mind. My existence and your existence and everything around me already makes me question the impossible so coming back to life? Why not. " shrugs "I bet the demon is undefeatable as well right? Unlimited lives?"

"NOP3! ONLY G4M3 PL4Y3RS G3T 3XTR4S." The toothy grin turns even more vicious. "W3 SHOULD B3 4BL3 TO K1LL H1M, 1N TH3ORY. 1T WOULD JUST B3 V3RY, V3RY D1FF1CULT. W1TH TH3 POW3R OF TH3 GR33N SUN, H3 C4N CONTROL 4LL OF SP4C3, B3 4NYWH3R3 H3 W4NTS TO, 4ND 1S N34RLY OMN1SC13NT. 4ND H3'S NOT 3V3N TH3 B1G B4D GUY!"

There was only silence as his response... then he went to the couch and plopped face down into the cushions, "Nothing makes seeeeeennnnnssseeee!" then he lays there for a while, mumbling nonsense and wishing to go back to the life he had where things were simpler... a LOT simpler. "If he were able to be anywhere he wanted to, couldn't he just wipe us out right now? And if he isn't even the main bad guy then who is? And if that guy is strong then what chance to we have at beating the main bad guy? What the heck is the point? Survival of course but living on the run all the time? Gaaaaah!" rambles off more questions into the pillow.

Terezi plops down onto the couch. "H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H. DON'T WORRY SO MUCH! W3'R3 1N TH3 OUT3R R1NG R1GHT NOW. 1T'S OUTS1D3 OF 4NY UN1V3RS3, 4ND TH3 GR33N SUN'S POW3R DO3SN'T R34CH. TH3 ONLY POW3R OUT H3R3 1S TH3 HORRORT3RRORS, TH3 D4RK GODS. TH3Y'R3 N3UTR4L THOUGH, 4ND TH3Y N33D OUT H3LP, SO W3'R3 F1N3. NO N33D TO WORRY 4BOUT TH3 B1G B4D 31TH3R. W3'V3 GOT HUNDR3DS OF 4LL13S 1N TH3 4FT3RLIF3 WORK1NG ON 4 PL4N TO T4K3 H1M OUT."

Chris stops mumbling for a moment to look up at her with a completely hopeless look "..." and then his head goes back into the pillows, "Oooooookaaaaaay..." then is silent as his mind tries to make sense of everything.

"YOU'R3 OV3R R34CT1NG! 4 TRU3 W4RR1OR W1LL ROLL W1TH WH4T L1F3 G1V3S H1M, CHR1S!" She declared as she wagged a finger in his direction.

He peeked up at her, "...Are you scolding me for thinking? Isn't it wiser to understand things before they go into battle and get killed?" his logic... but thinking too much sometimes leaves no room for really getting anything done.

"NO, NO!" She shakes her hands in the air. "TH1NK, STR4T3G1Z3, PL4N! YOUR BR41N 1S YOUR GR34T3ST W34PON; 1 WOULD KNOW, MY G4M3 T1TL3 1S TH3 S33R OF M1ND. BUT YOU C4N'T DW3LL ON TH1NGS, 1S TH3 PO1NT. YOU H4V3 TO MOV3 ON 4ND L34RN TO S1MPLY L1V3 W1TH YOUR LOSS 4ND CONFUS1ON. W3'V3 4LL H4D TO D34L W1TH 1T, 1 SUPPOS3. BUT 1N 4 PL4C3 L1K3 TH1S, W1TH NOT MUCH COMP4NY 4ND 4 WHOL3 LOT OF T1M3, YOU'LL GO 1NS4N3 1F YOU C4N'T B34R TH3 TRUTH."

Luckily he catches her on what she had said earlier, the smallest of smiles on his face as he poked her shoulder with his free hand, "...You said we could take our time because we have four years on this freakin' astroid."

"TWO MY FR13ND, TWO. TH4TT W4S 4 V3RB4L SL1P UP 4ND SH4LL NOT H4PP3N 4G41N. BUT Y3S, 1T DO3S S33M TH4T W3'LL B3 TR4V3L1NG QU1T3 4 WH1L3 ST1LL. YOU'V3 GOT 4LL TH3 T1M3 1N TH3 WORLD." She sighs, but then seems to perk up. "1'M GL4D YOU C4M3 4LONG, R34LLY." Grins. "TH1S 1S TH3 MOST FUN 1'V3 H4D 4LL Y34R!"

Chris gives up. It's impossible to hide a smile from a person who sees by the use of other senses... he ends up grinning and giving up on depression, putting his own feelings aside. She was right in a way. Nothing would get done if he moped the entire time... and he might as well enjoy just still being alive. "Yeah, I'm glad that I'm not just a bunch of particles floating through space from what's left of a destroyed planet either. Living really is preferable. X3" now he is teasing her... he really is pushing his gloominess in the corner.

Arm punch. "TH4T'S TH3 SP1R1T!"

He smiles, rubbing the arm she punched him on a bit with his opposite hand, "Yyyup... I just wish that spirit didn't hurt so much."

"H4H4H4H4H4H4HH4, F33L TH3 SP1R1T!" She starts rapidly play punching him.

…Oh great, he walked right into that one! He raised his hands as protection and tried stopping her fists while laughing now, her humor contagious, "Alright, alright! I feel it! XD"

"3XC3LL3NT! 1 HOP3 YOU R3M3MB3R TH4T F33L1NG, MY PUP1L, L34ST 1 H4V3 TO R3M1ND YOU." She drops down onto the couch, and sits.

He sits next to her, chuckling a bit from the after effect of the laughter earlier and then looks over at her for a moment, chewing his gum ponderously as he thought- more optimistically this time- about what had happened thus far... until he notices that his gum is tasting funny... "Hey Terezi? Do you have a garbage or something I can spit my gum out into? It sort of lost its flavor."

"..." She stares at him for a moment, and even though she can't really see it seems like her eyes are looking right at him. "YOU... SP1T 1T OUT?"

"Yeah, it tastes horrible if you swallow it!" He said as he nodded and then blinked at her, noticing something. A slow grin spread across his face, "Wait... you didn't swallow it... did you? X3"

She looks as though she is trying to explain to him a very serious matter. "CHR1S, WH3N TH1NGS GO 1NTO TH1S MOUTH, TH3Y 4R3 SW4LLOW3D, NO QU3ST1ONS 4SK3D."

But Chris didn't let the matter drop and continued teasing, "But gum is only chewed to keep hunger at bay and satisfy your taste buds! If you swallow it..." haunting voice that is almost completely dead serious,"You will die SLOWLY and paaaaaaiiiinnnfulllyyyy~! ^U^"

"H4! 4S 1F YOUR HUM4N PO1SON COULD K1LL M3!" But then she looked worried. "SO... WH4T SHOULD 1 DO?"

Chris thought she looked too worried and decided to cut the joke short before she got hurt. He chuckled, "Gotcha. It won't kill you. Probably won't even really affect you at all, the worst you could get is indigestion because you basically ate a piece of chewable plastic... I think..." He pauses and scratches his chin, "... You know, I actualy have no idea what gum is made out of."

She relaxes visibly. "TH4T'S 4LL R1GHT TH3N, 1 34T QU3ST1ON4BL3 TH1NGS 4LL TH3 T1M3."

Chris raises an eyebrow but doesn't push it... and then gets out his red yo-yo again and starts playing with it absentmindedly, "So... I think that, well... before my little pity party there, we were going to do something but I can't remember-"

"HMM..." Terezi looks thoughtful. After a moment she gives up and collapses against the couch cushions. "NOP3, 1 DON'T R3M3MB3R!"

"..." the yo-yo goes out, a red blur, and then comes back to his hand, another red blur, and then it goes out... and comes back in... and then out... and comes back in... and then out... and comes back in... and then-

Voices begin to echo from the hallway.

"I TOLD YOU, HE WANTS TO BE LEFT ALONE, CAN'T YOU BE FREAKING CONSIDERATE FOR FIVE FREAKING MINUTES, THAT IS ALL THAT I ASK."

"no can do karkles. ive gotta see whats up. you cannot drop, hey, just so you know, theres some other human who's also alive from your universe, on me and not expect me to check things out."

Two figures arrive, first Karkat, walking in backwards and keeping an eye on his companion, and the a pale and expressionless teenaged boy, clad in wide dark glasses. The face turns towards Chris, and there is a slight twitch to his features before they smooth back out.

"this him." He deadpans when he talks, obviously asking a question without any inflection in his voice showing it.

*Karkat's face looks exaggeratedly disgusted and sarcastic in comparison. " NO, THIS IS SOME OTHER RANDOM HUMAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT. WE'VE BEEN KIDNAPPING HORDES OF THEM WITHOUT TELLING YOU, AND GAMZEE WAS HIDING THEM IN THE BASEMENT."

"cool."

Chris stares back at the kid, studying him from the safe distance about two yo-yo lengths apart and still sitting on the couch... then he inclines his head in a quick, jerky way in greetings, "Hey... nice shades." ...Guy talk... wonderful. Don't even ask for the name first. It's all about sizing each other up first and in their minds they probably think that they are cooler than the other. X3

One corner of Dave's mouth turns up in the most barely noticeable way it possibly could. "nice yoyo. dave strider."

"Cool. I'm Chris... or Christopher." then he frowns... why did his last name elude him?

"nice to meet ya." He turns on his heel. "alright ive seen him. im out."

Terezi sticks out her tongue at Dave's back. "SPO1LSPORT! H4NG OUT W1TH US!"

"nah. ill go see what the mayors up to." Dave leaves.

Chris is... sort of shocked that the confrontation was over like that and he blinks into space... before turning to Terezi and asking in mild confusion, "That's a human?" waves a hand in the direction that Dave disappeared, "You sure?"

"H4H4H4H4H4, 4BSOLUT3LY POS1T1V3. H3 1S TH3 COOL3ST HUM4N, YOU JUST H4V3 TO G3T US3D TO H1M." she laughed.

"So... the paleness and the floating sort of way he walked was my imagination?" He raised an eyebrow.

But then he shakes his head, "Sorry, that was sort of rude. I meant to ask about the floating though, but maybe that's just how he walks. Anyways, I'm probably pale too."

"1 R34LLY DON'T KNOW WH4T W4S UP W1TH TH3 FLO4T1NG TH1NG. USU4LLY H3 JUST W4LKS L1K3 4 R3GUL4 P3RSON. H3 C4N FLY, BUT TH3R3 1SN'T R34LLY 4NY R34SON TO H3R3." Terezi said, sounding as if she were pondering the reason for his floating as well.

"Ah…" he said as he thought to himself that perhaps Dave was just showing off... then he stops and looks at her with his mouth open slightly, "He can fly?"

"Y34H, BUT TH4T'S NOT R34LLY 4 P4RT1CUL4RLY SP3C14L TH1NG."

Karkat now speaks up. Both of them had kind of forgotten about him.

"OH YEAH, EASY FOR YOU TO SAY." He turns to Chris. "YOU KNOW THAT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THESE JERKS GOT TO FLY IN SOME WAY? ROCKET CHAIRS AND ROCKET BOOTS AND WEIRD GOD/FAIRY POWERS. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. BUT. ME."

Terezi flaps a hand. "4H, G3T OV3R 1T K4RKL3S!" She cackled before the turned and talked to Chris, "D4V3 H4S 4LL SORTS OF OTH3R COOL POW3RS, MOSTLY TIM3 TR4V3L, S1NC3 H3'S TH3 KN1GHT OF T1M3."

"Oh. Right. Of course he would have that power. Makes complete sense." he has a bit of sarcasm in there but he sighs. He really had to learn a lot. Then he looks at Karkat, "Well you're not the only one who hasn't flown then. I haven't either."

"OH." He seems taken aback for a moment. "YEAH. SHOOT, YEAH, I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT. HUH." He shifts awkwardly.

Terezi believes she sees the blooming of FR31NDSH1P! She is quite pleased with these developments.

"ANYWAYS, I'D BETTER GO FIND ROSE. HOPEFULLY _SHE'LL_ HAVE SOME BASIC FREAKING COMMON CURTOSEY AND BE ABLE TO HANDLEE HER STUPID HUMAN CURIOSITY." He said as if trolls didn't have the innate feeling of curiosity bestowed upon them, "SO, LATER." And with that he stormed out of the room.

Chris grinned slightly, feeling just a tiny bit awkward from the whole sudden conversation and intrusion as he waved farewell to Karkat. Then he turned to Terezi, the smile still on his face. Even if he couldn't predict the future, with people like Karkat, Dave and Terezi, he had a feeling life for him would never get dull. Maybe it would help him move on as well and leave the past behind. Who knew? The future had a plethora of possibilities.


	4. File 4: Paradox

**File 4: Paradox**

After Karkat was officially gone and he had his attention back to Terezi, the troll apparently decided that he had earned another enthusiastic arm punch. "LOOK 4T YOU 4ND K4RKL3S, H1TT1NG 1T OFF! TH4T N3V3R H1PP3NS, R34LLY. NOBODY L1K3S H1M 4T F1RST UNTIL TH3Y G3T US3D TO H1S STUP1D 4NG3R TH1NG."

Christ blinked... he was usually oblivious to moods anyways... "...He's angry?" then he frowned, "I thought he was simply acting sensible… I mean, I would be upset if everyone else got something and I didn't. It was completely justifiable" He said, enjoying the use of a vast vocabulary. English had been his only subject he really exceled in. Then he laughed because he just felt like laughing. I mean, flying? Come on! X3, "Can I fly too?"

"H4H4H4H4H4H, ONLY 1F YOU'R3 LUCKY. W3'LL JUST H4V3 TO S33 WH4T TH3 FUTUR3 BR1NGS US, WON'T W3?" Terezi is thinking about her friends, and how worried about them she has been. Everyone seems like they're falling apart. She really hopes that Chris might be their ticket to harmony and sanity for a while, if only because he is something new.

Chris DOES notice that Terezi is worried and he looks at her curious... before rummaging through his backpack again, he pulls out another a stick of gum, cinnamon flavored so it's red but spicy, "Want to give gum another try? Then we can talk about the future some more... or maybe I can have a tour?"

"Y3S, TH1S SOUNDS L1K3 4N 3XC3LL3NT PL4N!" She takes the gum and begins to chew, showing no reaction to its spicy flavor at all. "YOU 3V3N FOUND M3 4 R3D ON3! 1 TH4NK YOU S1NC3R3LY. 1S TH3R3 4NYTH1NG 3LS3 YOU W4NT TO 4SK 4BOUT?"

["Hmm..." Chris thinks about it, "Well, how about those card things you showed me earlier. What can you do with those again?"

"YOU M34N C4PTCH4LOUG3 C4RDS? DO3SN'T 3V3RYON3 H4V3 THOS3? YOU KNOW, YOU STOR3 1T3MS 1N TH3M." To demonstrate, she uncaptchalouges a coin. It appears in her hand and she shows it to him.

He blinked in amazement, "It's like an advanced storage device!" Chris was completely blown away and intrigued by the mere idea and the technology he had just seen! He picks a card and turns it every which way, inspecting it with great interest. "Captchalouge cards?...We didn't have these on earth I think, or at least I didn't use them."

Then he holds up his backpack and smiles sheepishly like someone who has an old version of a cell phone or something, "I got this to store everything in."

Terezi just stares, or at least her eyes are on him. She couldn't really see so it was hard to do that staring… thingy. "TH4T 1S SO W31RD. TH3 HUM4NS D3F1N1T3LY H4D TH3M, TOO. SO..." She looks extremely thoughtful. "M4YB3 1T'S SOM3TH1NG TO DO W1TH B31NG 4 PL4Y3R? TH4T N3V3R 3V3N..." She mumbles almost inaudibly, trying to figure out what this could mean. Sylladexes had always just been sometimes convenient, sometimes annoying parts of their lives. So if only the game players had them, did that mean that they might actually just be... constructs of the game? That could have all sorts of implications that she wasn't sure she wanted to think about.*

Chris could almost literally see the gears grinding behind that thoughtful expression so he decided to leave Terezi to her thoughts and get situated. He picked up his backpack to move it to the other side of the couch or something where it wouldn't be in the way... And gracefully tripped over his own untied shoes, sending him and the backpack sprawling across the floor, spilling all the contents out in the process. There went his iPod and his computer, all the chargers, his school homework (which he had yet to do and now figured he no longer needed to do. He guessed that was the plus side of having the world destroyed. No school.) several different packets of gum, his phone, and his pencil case... Amidst all the mess, he quickly scrambled to pick everything up, embarrassed, when what might just come fluttering down from the papers that had exploded from his bag, but a sealed envelope with his name on it. The envelope landed- coincidentally- right in his lap and he stared at it, confused and wondering where it had come from... He picked it up to study it, wondering if it was safe to open...

Terezi laughed, hearing the thud of Chris's fall and guessing what had happened, "HOW V3RY GR4C3FUL OF YOU, CHR1S!"

Still cleaning up a bit, Chris blushes a bright red and then clears his throat, embarrassed, "Uhh.. Yeah. ^^' I just... the shoes you know." Setting aside his stuff, he peered at the letter some more, curious.

Terezi sniffs curiously, noticing his lengthy pause in cleaning, and then gets up to get closer. "WH4T H4V3 YOU GOT TH3R3?"

"Umm…" he said as he scratched the side of his nose and then flips the envelope over to where his name is written in... well that handwriting looked sort of familiar but he had no idea if he could be sure... "It's a letter."

Then after a moment he realized that she probably figured as much, he continued on, "It's addressed to me... but I don't remember seeing it in my bag before."

Terezi kneeled down next to him, then jumped a little in surprise. "TH4T'S MY H4NDWR1T1NG!" Slowly, a grin creeps onto her face. "TH1S JUST GOT 3V3N MOR3 1NT3R3ST1NG."

"...Wait... what?" Chris looked surprised but then decided not to question it and opened the letter, unfolding the crumpled looking piece of paper in it... then he handed it over to Terezi, unsure if he could make sense of it... He also didn't want to admit he was a bit afraid to read it after what she had just said about things just getting interesting. As if his life weren't interesting enough.

Terezi looks towards him for a moment, then takes the paper. She clears her throat dramatically and begin to read.

"H1 TH3R3 CHR1S! 1T'S T3R3Z1 FROM TH3 FUTUR3, H3R3 TO G1V3 YOU JUST 4 L1TTL3 B1T OF H3LP. YOU D3F1N1T3LY N33D YOUR OWN SYLL4D3X, SO 1'V3 T4K3N TH3 L1B3RTY OF S3ND1NG ON3 TO YOU! HOP3 YOU L1K3 TH3 B4CKP4CK F3TCH MODUS! (H3H3H3H3) 1F YOU W4NT TO 4LCH3M1Z3 SOM3TH1NG R34LLY 4M4Z1NG, JUST TRY M1X1NG YOUR YOYO TOG3TH3R W1TH MY C4N3 SWORD! 1T'LL B3 GR34T! OH, 4ND DON'T WORRY 4BOUT G4MZ33 WH3N YOU M33T H1M. 1T'LL WORK OUT. R34LLY.-" Terezi paused and frowned a moment after reading that. Then after a bit she continued. "SORRY 1N 4DV4NC3 FOR 4 LOT OF TH3 TH1NGS TH4T H4PP3N, 4LR1GHT? 1T TURNS OUT 4 LOT OF 1T W4S N3CC3S4RY, BUT NOT 4LW4YS... PL34S3NT. YOU'R3 4 R34LLY GR34T FR13ND, 4ND 1 W1SH YOU TH3 B3ST OF LUCK! TH3 P4SSWORD TO TH3 LOCK3D F1L3 ON YOUR COMPUT3R 1S "Put the faygo down!". T3LL MY P4ST S3LF H1 FOR M3. 1'LL S33 YOU BOTH 1N TH3 FUTUR3. ; ]"

Chris barely made sense of it.. the letter was sort of mind blowing... the future? Okay, sure. Time travel works for him now that he simply lost several years of his life when he teleported here to begin with and then the world was destroyed and then there were trolls and then they were on an asteroid... yeah, time travel was nothing. He only really had one question for the present Terezi as he got out his computer to see what the letter meant about _locked file_. "Um… Terezi? What is Feygo?" He began, wondering where to start and if he should ask more questions than just that one. He also, he still had no idea what the backpack fetch modus was. His backpack still seemed normal to him... but he guessed he would see. The future still had yet to come anyways.

Terezi flaps a hand, "CLOWN CULT1ST SOD4, NOTH1NG YOU N33D TO WORRY 4BOUT. NO 1D34 WHY 1 WOULD M4K3 TH4T TH3 P4SSWORD, UNL3SS YOU D1D. 1T'S 3NT1R3LY POSS1BL3 TH4T W3 ONLY M4K3 1T TH4T B3C4US3 WH3N W3 R3C13V3D 1T TH4T W4S TH3 P4SSWORD FOR US. P4R4DOX3S 4R3 FUN L1K3 TH4T. SO, 4R3 YOU GO1NG TO F1ND TH4T F1L3 OR WH4T!?"

His computer was loading... he is about to reply when it turns on and he looks at his desktop "...What did the letter say? Locked file?" he frowns and then notices something he SHOULD have seen a long time ago... it was a red gusher icon right in the middle of his computer screen... He glared at it and then pointed, "...Red... something tells me that your future-self had a play in his too." then he clicked on it.

Terezi smelled Chris typing the password. When the Sburb loading screen came up, her mouth nearly dropped open in shock. She stayed silent though, only observing, when the title screen disappeared and another screen that Terezi didn't recognized suddenly replaced it. The only words visible were "Continue Saved Game? Yes. No." Terezi thought about saying something, like maybe they should think about this first, but Chris had already clicked on it. The computer flashed bright orange, and some kind of beep sound came from Chris's backpack. It was over in an instant. After all that, the two turn and stare at each other for a moment, speechless.

It took Chris a while to stop seeing orange. He blinked over at Terezi, slightly dazed... he FELT like something had happened... like something had changed... but... he didn't know WHAT. In fact, he just felt like whatever they had done just complicated his life a bit more than just a simple orange flash. Slowly, he looked over at his back pack... it was closed. He could have sworn it was open a moment ago... His computer was also no longer in his hands, and that confused him. All of his stray items were no longer on the floor. It was like everything he owned had been sucked up into space or something or… He looked at the backpack and frowned. Then Chris slowly shuffled across the floor on his knees to his backpack.

Terezi watched Chris, and decided that she can't worry about him. Whatever happened, she already knew that it was necessary; she had, after all, heard it from herself. She simply watched (or, smelled) as he moved to his backpack and tried to open it. It of course, doesn't work.

"What did that orange flash DO?" he asked in bewilderment as he tried to open his backpack "Superglue my back pack shut?!"

He grumbled and stood up, frustrated, "Quick, get me something sharp, I'm gonna rip it open."

Wait... hadn't her future self said something about a... backpack modus? Oh, this was going to be fun. "TSK, TSK. NOT 4 GOOD 1D34, CHR1S. TH3R3'S GO1NG TO B3 SOM3 TR1CK TO 1T, 1'LL B3T YOU. JUST 1M4G1N3 TO YOURS3LF TH4T YOU H4V3 ON3 OF TH3 1T3MS TH4T YOU W4NT, 4ND W3'LL S33."

Chris thought about it and then said hesitantly, feeling silly to be talking about a backpack. " I... I want my computer back please."

Suddenly the little pocket on the outside of the backpack glowed and he realized it wasn't a pocket anymore but a screen... and the screen... displayed an unfinished homework question that he had had from English class.

"What the... that's not my computer! Did my back pack turn /into/ the computer?" Chris sighed and looked hopelessly at the screen. He was confused as to how this would help him and he wanted his old backpack back...

Terezi went down on her knees with him to check the screen. Suddenly, her tongue stuck out and she licked it. "1TS NOT 4 COMPUT3R. YOU H4V3 TO 4NSW3R TH3 QU3ST1ON!"

Looks at the slightly we screen... "...I_ have _to answer it?"

"Y3S! HOP TTO 1T S1LLY HUM4N!" She pokes him.

Chris frowned and then read the question, "What is one example of a slant rhyme?"

He then writes with the stylus that was on the side of the backpack, on the touch screen, _ORANGE _and _DOORHINGE._

"HAHAHAHAHAH, W3LL 4R3N'T YOU CL3V3R?" Chris's computer appears in his hand. "SO NOW W3 KNOW HOW TH3 B4CK P4CK F3TCH MODUS WORKS! YOU H4V3 TO 4NSW3R 4 QU3ST1ON TO G3T 4N 1T3M OUT!"

"..." He is silent for a bit, staring at the computer in his hands before he looked up at her, "So… I have to ask a question... Every time I want to get something out?" he asked quietly.

"LOOKS L1K3!"

Chris doesn't, no, he WONT believe this!, "What?! Why! I loved my backpack before but now... now... I have homework! WHYYY! School doesn't even exist anymore!" he sinks into pouting mode again "It isn't faaaaaiiirrr!"

Then he looks frustrated, "Why do I want my backpack like this anyways? And... this is just torture! Do I really need to know English lit?"

"H4H4H4H4H4H4, 1T'S B3TT3R TH4N K4RK4T'S OLD 3NCRYPT1ON MODUS! H3 H4D TO H4CK H1S W4Y 1NTO 4 G14NT M3T4L BLOCK WH3N H3 W4NT3D SOMTH1NG." she laughed gleefully.

Already knowing he wouldn't get mercy from neither Terezi nor the new backpack modus thing, Chris sighed and then stood up. He then picked up the backpack, and nearly fell over backwards in surprise. It was lighter than he had expected... I mean, even lighter than his computer which made no sense. Maybe this was the perks to a modus, "Woah... What is a modus again?" The curiosity had returned and his moment of pity had blown out the door.

"4 SYLL4D3X 1S 4N 1NV3NTORY SYST3M TH4T'S L3T'S YOU STOR3 4LL OF YOUR 1T3MS 1N 4BSTR4CT SP4C3. 4 C4PTCH4LOUG3 C4RD 1S 4 PHYS1C4L C4RD WH3R3 TH3 1T3M 1S STOR3D TH4T H4S 4 CAPTCH4 COD3 ON TH3 B4CK SP3C1F1C TO TH3 1T3M 1T CONT41NS. TH3 C4RDS 31TH3R 3X1ST 1N PHYS1C4L SP4C3 WH3N YOU N33D TH3M OR 1N TH3 4BSTR4CT C4RD D3CK WH3N YOU DON'T. 4 F3TCH MODUS 1S TH3 SYST3M TH4T ORG4N1ZES YOUR D3CK OR L1M1TS HOW YOU C4N R3TR13V3 1T3MS FROM C4RDS." She explained.

"So basically... all of my items are transferred into cards and then become items when I need them?" he thinks about this and then blinks, "How do I know what is in the bag?!"

Almost in answer to his question, the back of the backpack glows as another screen and a long list of things appears... There was his unfinished homework, his iPod his charger and... wait, there was more stuff in there than before. It only took Chris a moment's glance to guess which futuristic person had chosen the items that were also stored along with Chris's normal stuff. Strawberries, red jello, red jelly beans, cherries, raspberries, watermelon, red velvet cupcake, pizza, and the list of food items went on. There was only one item on the list he was rather confused as to why it was there for and that was a roll of Titanium string. He didn't even know that people made that.

Terezi read the list with excitement in her eyes. " FUTUR3 M3. 1S. TH3. B3ST."

Chris however, laughed mildly, "Yeah. But if you want a snack, you're gonna have to help me with my "homework"." then he grinned because now it was affecting more than just him and that was somewhat satisfying... hehehe...

Much to Chris's amusement, Terezi's cheeks puff up indignantly. "4LR1GHT, F1N3, 1F 1 H4V3 TO. 4R3 YOU GOOD 4T YOUR HUM4N SCHOOL F33D1NG?"

Shifting uncomfortably he answered nervously, "...My grades are average." Chris didn't want to admit to having nearly failed math and that he can't remember any spanish... Then his eyes drift back to the pizza… that sounded really good right now, "Hey Terezi… if I take out an item, can it only be used once? Can I make more of it as a catchpole card and then have more of the item to use?"

Terezi looked impressed with such a question, "TH4T 1S 4N 3XC3LL3NT QU3ST1ON! W3'VE GOT M4CH1N3S TH4T YOU C4N 1NPUT TH3 C4RD'S C4PTCH4 COD3 1NTO, 4ND TH3N HOL3 PUNCH TH3 C4RD. YOU C4N US3 TH3 PUNCH3D C4RD ON 4NOTH3R M4CH1N3 TH4T W1LL R34D 1T 4ND M4K3 4S M4NY OF TH3 1T3M 4S YOU W4NT, 4S LONG 4S YOU'V3 GOT TH3 M4T3R1ALS. W3 H4V3 PL34NTY, SO YOU C4N B4S1C4LLY M4K3 WH4T3V3R YOU W4NT. TH4T'S 4LSO WH3R3 COMB1N1NG 1T3MS W1TH PUNCH C4RD 4LCH3MY COM3S 1N. YOU JUST PUNCH TH3 S4M3 C4RD W1TH TWO D1FF3R3NT COD3S 4ND S33 WH4T COM3S OUT!"

"Hmm... the letter said something about that." He remembered as he picked it up and read it over again. "Something about mixing the yo-yo with your cane sword?" then he smiles, "But before we do that... do you want pizza? It looks like we'll have to make copies of it though."

"3XC3LL3NT! L3T'S GO!" Terezi gabs Chris's arm and starts running out of the room, leading him through a right turn and onto a transportalizer. They step on it and then flash into another spot on the meteor. Terezi is unfazed and keeps moving, finally stopping outside a door and opening it.

Chris feels no difference himself but shivered a bit after teleporting instantly. That was so... weird... He looked at the door and tried to peer around Terezi to see what was in the room beyond...

Terezi strides through the door and waves a hand towards the large and imposing machines that make up the room. "T4D4! 1'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO WORK TH3M. YOU'D B3TT3R G3T TH3 P1ZZ4 C4RD OUT."

Chris stared at the huge machine, "...Wow... Looks complex." He whistled and then he slung his backpack off of his shoulders and scrolled through the list of things in his bag. When he came to pizza, he selected it... and up popped a homework question for math... "Uhh... So the sine of... Um Terezi, are you good at math?"

She shrugs. "NOT P4RT1CUL4RLY. 1 W4S 4LW4YS MOR3 1NT3R3ST3D 1N L4W, TH1NGS L1K3 TH4T. DO YOU H4V3 4 C4LCUL4TOR?"

He scrolled down the list of things in his backpack and then laughed. "Yeah... But it's in the bag."

"H4H4H4H4H4H4 W3LL, L3T'S TRY FOR TH4T ON3 FIRST. WH4T'S TH3 QU3ST1ON 4G41N?"

"Well, it is asking for the sine of this angle and it gives me two sides and one angle..."

Terezi leaned down to "look" over his shoulder, resting an elbow on top of his head, "OH, OK4Y. W1TH S1N3 YOU PUT TH3 OPPOS1T3 S1D3 TO TH3 4NGL3 OV3R TH3 HYPOT3NUS3, LIK3 TH1S." She shows him. "BUT... W3 ST1LL N33D 4 CL4LCUL4TOR TO PLUG 1T 1NTO."

"Darn it… looks like I'll be answering another homework question." he tried touching the touch screen to select the calculator and lo and behold a new homework problem pops up... He groaned. History. "What treaty was forced upon the Germans after WW1?"

"...WH4T?" Terezi asked, clearly confused. "WH4T 1S 4 G3RM4N :?"

"Uuuhhh... Well people were sort of labeled a different race by where they lived... So Germans lived in Germany and- Oh! I remember now!" Before he forgot, Chris quickly entered in the treaty of Versailles and the bag opens and spat out his calculator. "Okay, sweet! It's like every item is a different subject and it seems that food... Is math."

Terezi laughed, "W3LL, TH4T'S 4 R3L13F. 1F 1 H4D TO KNOW W31RD HUM4N TH1NGS TO H4CK 1NTO YOUR FOOD 1 M1GHT D13! M4TH 1S F1N3 W1TH M3, 3SP3C14LLY W1TH TH1S!" She holds up the calculator triumphantly, then puts the numbers they need into it. She shows the result to Chris. "NOW G3T TH3 FOOD OF D3L1C1OUSN3SS!"

He grins, glad that Terezi was on the job with the math and he imputed the number, earning him a huge box of extra-large cheese pizza... He guessed that the future Chris planned on him adding whatever toppings as well because he looked through the list and found a whole bunch of things to add to it... But he didn't want to do more homework and so he said nothing about this, content with regular pizza for a bit. "Okay, we have the pizza. Now what do we do?"

"4LR1GHT, JUST 1M4G1N3 TH3 P1ZZ4 W1TH1N 1T'S C4PTCH4LOUG3 C4RD, BUT NOT B4CK 1N TH3 D3CK. 1T'LL B3 B3ST 1F YOU C4N G3T 4NOTH3R BL4NK C4RD, TOO, SO TH4T W3 DON'T D3STROY TH3 P1ZZ4 YOU 4LR34DY H4V3. NO N33D TO B3 W4ST3FUL. 4FT3R TH4T, W3'LL R34D TH3 COD3 ON TH3 B4CK OF TH3 C4RD OF TH3 P1ZZ4, 4ND HOL3 PUNCH TH3 P4TT3RN 1NTO TH3 BL4NK C4RD." Terezi instructed.

"So I simply imagine the pizza as a captch... A catcha..." he can never get the name straight so he just calls it what he will, "a catchpole card and then it will become one? And a blank one too?" even as he said this, he tried imagining it and to his great astonishment, the pizza transformed into a card and a blank one dropped into his lap as if it had fallen from heaven.

"Y3P! P3RF3CT!" Terezi snatched the card and beckoned him over to one of the machines to watch her. She flipped the pizza card over, where there are weirdly misshapen letters and numbers. She then punched the code into the machine and finally inserts the blank card into a slot. When she pulled it out, the card was full of holes. "NOW W3 C4N US3 TH1S TO M4K3 4 TOT3M!"

"A totem? Like a totem pole?" He asked, curious. He looked at the cards and the pizza picture and the big machines wondering exactly what was this place was. It was so complex but amazing at the same time. He needed to learn how to use this... so instead of asking questions like usual, he just observed.

"Y3S, OV3R H3R3 4T TH3 TOT3M L4TH3! YOU T4K3 4 CRUX1T3 DOW3L" She grabbed a teal cylinder from behind the machine, "PUT 1T ON TH3 L4TH3, 4ND TH3N US3 TH3 C4RD TO D3S1GN 1T." She does so, and the machine began to whir. The cylinder is spun and cut into by a large needle, shaping it into a seemingly random design. "TH1S 1S WH4T W3 R34LLY US3 4S TH3 COD3 FOR TH3 1T3M." She held up the totem.

"Oh..." he said, slightly confused. Chris tilted his head and looks at it every which way, trying to make sense of it, "So that is the pizza?"

"H4H4H4H4H4! NOP3, BUT W3 C4N US3 1T TO M4K3 4S M4NY P1ZZ4S 4S W3 W4NT W1TH TH1S L4ST M4CH1N3." She put the totem on a scanner, pressed a button, and a pizza appears on the large circular platform next to it. "4ND TH3R3 1T 1S!"

For a moment, Chris just gaped at it before shaking his head and staring at it all over again. "Is it edible?"

"W3LL 1T SUR3 SM3LLS L1K3 1T!" Terezi walked over and grabbed a slice, taking an enormous bite. "1T MOST C3RT41NLY 1S!"

He blinked again and then his rumbling stomach compelled him to reach out and take a slice for himself. Without any further hesitation, he takes a bite, and then is quiet... it was the best pizza ever! It tasted just like a slice of home, a delicious piece of earth's wonderful culinary culture. (Or from the wonderful world of Papa Johns, as it said on the box.)

Terezi finished her slice and grabbed another. "YOUR HUM4N P1ZZ4 H4S 1MPR3SS3D M3. JUST W41T UNT1L K4RKL3S TR13S 1T!"

Chris perked up. He actually wouldn't mind Karkat's company and maybe pizza would help lighten they guys seemingly gloomy mood. Karkat seemed pretty down on himself the last few times they met or just upset about something, or maybe that was just how he was. "Where does Karkat's usually stay around here?"

"OH, 3V3RYON3 K1ND OF RO4MS 4ROUND. 1T COULD T4K3 4 WH1L3 TO F1ND SOM3BODY. H3 M1GHT B3 1N H1S ROOM, OR TH3 COMPUT3R L4B... OH! 1 KNOW! W3 SHOULD CH3CK C4N TOWN FIRST!"

Chris is confuzzled, "Can town? You guys have a town made out of cans?" he took another slice of pizza and began devouring it. He was wondering whether he should he put the totem into his bag or carry around the captchalouge card for the pizza…

Terezi punched the button again, making another pizza right on top of the remains of the first, and captchalouged them both. "OF COURS3! 4ND 1 S1MPLY MUST 1NTRODUC3 TH3 M4YOR TO OUR N3W3ST 4DD1T1ON TO TH3 CR3W." She grinned at Chris. "SO TH4T'S S3TTL3D! W3'LL LOOK FOR K4RK4T TH3R3 F1RST."

"Wait... There is a mayor of the town of cans?" he blinked at her and then just grinned. He had to see this. "Okay then, lead the way Terezi the Terror." then he laughed good humoredly, forgetting what happened the last time he teased her... His arm should remind him of that.

":D T3R3Z1 TH3 T3RROR? 1 L1K3 TH4T." She laughed and started to lead the way out of the room, opening the door and waiting for Chris to follow.

He grinned, glad his arm was still intact and then slung his backpack over his shoulders like he had done for years. Then he followed her out without a second thought. It was time to explore a bit more of the place he would call home for the next two years, and he couldn't wait to get started. The depression far behind him, he stepped forward and decided not to look back. He was alive, and that was good enough for him.


End file.
